Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames
by PINKMOON25
Summary: Toni wake up on the beach and turn into a vulpix she have amnesia and was found by a timid Pokémon his name is Pikachu. can Toni find out why she transformer into a Pokémon. Can grovyle get the time gear before lord dusknoir tried to s top the hero's of time. Toni/ vulpix Pikachu/Pikachu grovyle/ juptile. dusknoir/yusnoir dialga/dialga
1. Chapter 1 Pikachu

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 1 Pikachu find me at the beach

Where am I? I can't go into unconscious again. I am determined to be explorer here I go. Footprint detects. Footprint detects. The footprint is a male Pikachu. Ah! The Pikachu was so afraid and he was so disappointed. Not again I told myself am ready to become an apprentice and I couldn't even do that. I want to become strong and find the secret of my relic fragment I couldn't even do that. Am such a coward. Pikachu walk down the hill and heading toward the beach.

Hey zubat! Yeah koffing did you see that item that scared cat had. Yeah I saw it. Think how much money that is if we got it. I know we be rich. Let take it from him. Agreed. The beach is so pretty especially when the krabby blow there bubbles. . I always come here when am feeling sad this always lift my spirit and then he glance to his left and seen a Pokémon collapse on the ground. Hey you okay vulpix. He asked shaking the female vulpix.

I grumbled and opened one eye what. She ask with an irritably headache that want go away though it was bad now. Oh so sorry for bothering you. The timid Pokémon said I was just worried about you. You were out like light and I was really worried about you. Are you okay. Um. My name is Pikachu. What your name. My name is Toni. And am no Pokémon I am a human girl. What you a human but you look like a normal vulpix to me? What. I turn into a Pokémon how can this be. I don't remember turn into one. Okay you odd now. Where did you come from if you say you a human?

Oh that easy I tell you where I came from. I came from... Okay Toni calm down tells the Pikachu where you came from. Um-uh. I font remember where I came from. Am like an alien here. Don't cry. Am not crying. Yes you are. Okay I am crying I don't know where I came from. I was with someone and he and I got serrated. Human or Pokémon. I don't know. It okay Toni yo find out where you came from in time and I help you.

Two strange Pokémon came toward him and knock down pichu and took his relic fragment. Hey that mine treasure give it back. We not giving it back it ours now. Going to fight us get you treasure back. Um. Not going to fight us are you. Weakling. Let get out of here koffing. See you later chicken. Oh.

Pikachu you going to let those bullies mess with you. No. Let go get your relic fragment back okay there went in to the beach cave.

Whoa! A cave. It so pretty. This is called mystery dungeon.

I ask what a mystery dungeon. It a dungeon that have different route and different treasure some time you find a dungeon boss to battle and get this you find some good treasure. Different item on different floors. But be careful if you lose you be kick out of the dungeon

And have to start all over even lose some of those items. Here there a waters type pokmoen and I have an item in my bag. Hm oh this is a fiery orb. What does this item do. Well it Protect you from water Pokémon. Oh let go. We made it from the dungeon and we see zubat and koffing planning on soling Pikachu relic fragment.

So Pikachu finally got the courage ask determined there give back his treasure. And of course wasn't going give it back. We plan on sale it what those bullies said. I finally got sick of them. And ran and used ember on zubat knocking him out and koffing tried to used tackle but I used quick attack to dodge it and Pikachu used thudershock . I told them you two are very annoying.

There was shock we beat them. Now give back what you stole from Pikachu or you don't want to see my bad side. And trust me you don't want to see it. I am scary when am angry. Now get lost you pathetic Pokémon. The zubat and koffing gave her a look and said she scary let go. Runaway. Cowards.

Thank you Toni for getting my relic fragment back. No problem I just don't like when people pick on the weak. That just low. Toni thank you no one stand up for me like that. Thank you. Ah. You choke me. Sorry I just happy to get this back. Take a look. What is it? I never saw a pattern like this. This is new to me. It my relic fragment I just find a week ago and I want to find where it goes. I tried to apply as apprentice find where it goes but I chicken out. What are you going to do know? You lost your memory and you not from around here. Do you have anywhere to go? If you don't can you form a rescue team with me? What. Form a team. Yeah I mean you was awesome when you was fighting with the those cruel Pokémon who stole my treasure and bravely got it back for me. You have true potential becoming a explorer. So will you please join me? Pikachu Am like an alien here I don't know what explorer is. I really want to find who I am. But I know you find out eventually if we team up.

Wigglypuff can help you. Wigglypuff is a normal type Pikachu he not psychic. I know but he wise and maybe he help you. Fine I do it beside. I need somewhere to stay for a while. Good you join me thank you Toni. Let go to wigglytuff guild it this way.


	2. Chapter 2 the famous wigglytuff guild

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 2 The famous wigglypuff guild

Here we are the famous guild. Okay I go first to let them identify my footprint. Footprint detects! Footprint detect footprint belong to a Pikachu. Whoa! That was scary. Is someone with you? Yes her with me. Can you tell her to get on the gate hole so we can identify her footprint? Okay Toni they want you to stand on the hole what are you nuts I fall in that hole or try to trickle my feet. Hey you lady get on the grate. Footprint detects. Footprint detects. The footprint belongs to. Um... what is it diglett I havinga problem identify this lady footprint. You the only one can do the job. Well loudred this footprint is new to me. I never see before.

Pikachu am a human remember it trouble them to identify me. Are there arguing. Are you listening to me? Sorry for the hold up. It very different here we never seen a female vulpix before. It very rare to see on. That why we couldn't identify you Ms. But you don't seem bad okay we let you in.

Toni we in the base am so excited let go in. whoa so many Pokémon they are so different. That probably explorer you probably right. Excuse me. Who is he I don't know. I am chatot am the guild master right hand man of this guild. We don't have time for silly sale man or games please leave now. Oh wait we not sale anything we want to form an exploration team. What you want to forum a team. It rare to see kids want to be explorer know how tough are guild is. Well that good news to hear. Well follow me, Okay he we are. This is guild master chamber. On no count you be ruled to be guild master.

Guild master I brought you two pokmoen want to forum an exploration team. Guild master hi yay! Am wigglytuff am the guild master of this guild. You want to form a team. Then what you team name. Okay Toni any idea. Hm you lighting and am flame how about team lighting flame. Hey I like the sound of that team lighting flame. Okay then here we go. Hyper voice. Okay you two are part of are your own team. Here is a treasure box open. It a treasure bags including two badges. Oh here you go Ms. Toni. A pink ribbon it raise attack. And Pikachu this is a defense ribbon. It raise defense. Do you best to train here.

Okay here you rooms. This is where you be staying and working here. Rest up you have a big day tomorrow. Well Toni goodnight we get up bright and early. I couldn't sleep where I came from. Was I with someone? I hear a male voice. And I hear his screaming. I hope I find who I am by hanging on to this Pokémon. I hope you help me Pikachu. I need your help


	3. Chapter 3 eastern forest

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 3 awaking in the eastern forest

(This is a grovyle story without his partner Toni).

When grovyle opened his eyes he knew something was wrong right away. First the air was different but it was quiet. There was sound all around him but it was quiet almost hearing the background music. Not like the darkness he knew. Wait a minute grovyle peered around still slightly disoriented by the unconsciousness and the unexpected light. He saw vibrant colors and bright against light blue and vivid green background. He looked up at the sky and saw not the dreary grey and swirls of black of the shadow paralyzed work but blue and swirls of white and the east a bright yellow-orange disk that hung in the sky, beautiful and unbelievable in its existence . He hears birds Pokémon flying away in the sky He could smell a fresh clean cold scent that was both sharp and soft at the same time remember what someone describe. He feels the heat of the big bright ball of gas in the sky.

Toni describes it. It called the sun. Wait a minute my mind took a whirlwind Toni. Where are you partner? I look everywhere in this forest. I search until the sunset went down. Then I remember something attack us. Then my partner shields me. Something attacks us in the passage of time. My partner I will carry on the mission even though you not here.

The map. Look like am in the eastern forest. And the treeshourd forest not that far. Time gear here I come. Toni says there no guardian there. My partner I hope you safe and sound.

Meanwhile Toni and her new partner are sleep peaceful at the guild doing hard work.

Comments

Hey view here is grovyle the green warrior he is searching for the time gear he got his first time gear and yes he is worried about me. So he will find out his partner is not human anymore she turn into a vulpix. I also I will not put team skull in this stories I want to get to dusknoir as possible writing about team skull is very boring to me. I trying to let this stores become like Pokémon mystery dungeon of blaze. The Pokémon ranger who turn into a chimchar. His name I believe is Fire.


	4. Chapter 4 exploring the waterfall cave

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 4 exploring the waterfall cave

Chatot was very pleased about are capture are first outlaw. So he told us we can go exploring this cave called the waterfall cave. I was so happy we finally going to explore something new. He called it the water fall cave. We got the water was fast and how are we suppose to get in there. I walk over to the water fall and touch the water and I was dizzy. And I feel my dizzy spell kicking in. I saw a pink Pokémon jump inside the water fall and he found a cave. I open my eyes and Pikachu was worried about me. Toni is you okay you were very dizzy. And you pass out are you okay. Yes am fine am just dizzy that all. But I find some clues how to get in this water fall. You do tell me. We have to jump in the waterfall. What! Are you nuts Toni it look very deep and plus the current is fast. I know that but don't you believe me. Yes Toni I believe you. You did capture that outlaw drowzee who kidnap azurill. Okay Toni let do it. We made it to out of the waterfall cave. And we saw this gigantic gem. Pikachu try to get it out but he couldn't get it out. So he asks me to get it out. I said to myself if he couldn't get it out how can I get it. Am not a machamp or even a powerful lucario. So I tried to touch it and pull it out but no luck. Then I experience my dizzy spell again. I saw the same Pokémon again. And this time he touches the gem. And then suddenly this massive flood carried him always. I was about to warn Pikachu not to touch the gem. It will trigger a trap or whatever. And before I said a thing he touches it and water came toward us. We tried to out run it but it was too fast for us. We woke up at some type of hot spring. But it sure feels good though. We meet this name old man his name is torkoal. He said this is the hot spring. We open are map and he point where the hot spring is. We told him that the water carried us here from the waterfall cave. He was shock what happen and told us we welcome any time. Before we go he asks us to stay away and relax.

Since am a fire type know it feel so good. And Pikachu enjoy it as well. Teethe.

We told chatot what we discover and he was impressed with us again. We told him about this gigantic gem. But my partner was daydreaming. Hm I saw that same Pokémon not once but twice. Hm. He was pink and round. Wait a minute that shape I see it before. That is wigglypuff.

The guild master must be told. This is an excited discovery. What the matter Toni. We didn't find anything. What we made a discovery. No we didn't this discovery was wigglytuff. What oh no it we wouldn't let you explore something like this I go talk with guild master.

Toni is you alright. Am positive am fine. No need to worry. You were right about the outlaw and our own expedition.

Well anything chatot. Um to sum it up what Toni said am afraid she right master wigglytuff did discovered the place. So we didn't discover anything after all. Am afraid you didn't. I wish he told us sooner. I know. But still you did good work.

Pikachu. Yeah it okay we had fun did we. Yeah we did. Well let go get something to eat am hungry.

Chimecho! This is really good. Thank you Ms. Toni I glad you like it. You know Toni it good to have another girl here. There sun flora myself of course. You both so adorable. Thank you. This is so good. So Toni where did you come from. Um Pikachu find me at the beach. Oh.

Well goodnight. Toni those dizzy spell probably have some to do with you personality. You think you think of course. I never ever here about a vulpix who see events and stuff. Hm you probably right.

Chatot came in the room and told us master wigglytuff want to see us. He told us he very impresses with us. And told me and Toni we can go on the big expedition. Btu he never sent rookies with them but this is new because we are trying are best. Toni let do are best! You bet. Go team lighting flame.


	5. Chapter 5 limestone cavern

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 5 limestone cavern

To get to the limestone cavern I had to go to the southern jungle. It was deep in the jungle. Where is the lime stone cavern? I made out of the southern jungle. And in the boulder quarry. This place I s very long and had some rock type around. I defeat six aggressive Pokémon liaron and aargon. They look just like the one in the future as aggressive as ever. I send them packing away along. I also had some run in with fire type Pokémon but I send them run away. This dungeon is very dangerous if I had Toni with me she will not come with me at all. Now I finally made it to boulder quarry. But there a puzzle here. Which it can't be the right or the left? It got to be in the middle, Let test it first. Huh well color my surprise it work. I jump in the middle and there was a cave inside. That must go directly to lime stone cavern. All I had to do was punch it! Wow. In the future, that never happened. Toni and I just had to go through a ridiculous maze. …There it is! Let me check. Yes! That's it! That's the Time Gear! Let me take this…okay. Two down, three to go, until we can go to Temporal Tower and save the world. Better get out of here now. Stupid system. Huh? Who's there!? A Ditto? Oh. I'm sorry. You probably didn't wish to be trapped in time, but I need the Time Gear. Forgive me. You'll be freed as soon as we save the world. Okay! That two. Three more to go. One is at foggy bound northern desert and crystal cave. Toni my partner am doing it am about to finish are mission

I don't have time play around I have to get this time gear it a matter of time before the planet paralyzed start and I want to get them as soon as possible. Toni have you found hidden land yet. I hope you do. Please be safe and sound my partner. I have to be careful though. I have two time gear and the Pokémon in that dungeon was rough though. I have to get the time gear. . I have a feeling dusknoir will be on my tail soon enough I have to get the time gear now.


	6. Chapter 6 famous dusknoir

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 6 The famous dusknoir

After we came back from are big expedition chatot was amaze about us again. We back doing are job when we had a vsitor. But no one could idenfity there footprint. Just like they couldn't recognize Toni as well.

He said his name is dusknoir. Everyone was in silence. The world famous dusknoir. He came in and introduces himself to us. He ask us how are big expedition went. We made a promise to uxie we wouldn't tell anyone what we saw. That what wigglytuff told him. He want to hear are discovered for his own mission. I guess well for his own exploring I guess.

Pikachu look clueless and ask loudred who is the ghost figure. They said dusknoir is a solo explorer means he don't work in a group, He do his entire mission alone. There said dusknoir came like a comet and was famous over night there say he very wise and brave.

He finishes his conversation.

Toni saying to herself. I know him but where. Something about that ghost Pokémon is strange. I better stay away from him. My instinct are warn me about him.

Pikachu was so happy to see a famous explorer he want an autograph from that oaf. Not me I do not want autograph from that guy he smell trouble. That voice that annoying voice I know him. Something telling me he not a good Pokémon at all.

Dusknoir left the famous wigglytuff guild. He went somewhere he can talk privately.. " Master dialga I have not found the rabbit and grovyle. I came to the guild hoping that maybe there have clues on where to find grovyle and the rabbit but I found nothing. And I have t stop him before he get to temporal tower. I may stay in treasure town to find out where grovyle will strike. As you wish I will find them and began them back.


	7. Chapter 7 Talk with dusknoir

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 8 Talk with dusknoir

We went to treasure town to talk with the famous explorer dusknoir. Pikachu introduce us we are team lighting flame well he told us it glad to meet us. So you two work at the guild yes. Dusknoir they say you wise and knowledge.

Well that what everyone said need any help.

Yes I need your help. Well meet my partner she used to be a human. I beg your pardon human. But she looks like a Pokémon in every way. I know but something cause something from my partner from human and to a Pokémon. And also she have dizzy spell when touch something or someone. Then she sees events in the past present and the future self.

What you just describe to me Is called dimensional scream. What she have dimensional scream. What is that? It an ability to let the user see events in the past present and the future. It tied to time. And letting the user see those visions. Her is very rare.

Dusknoir ask me what my name. Pikachu look at Toni. Toni gave him the silence treatment.

Toni saying to herself am not telling that big oaf anything.

But Pikachu went and told my name. Great dusknoir her name is Toni. What your Toni.

'

"So Pikachu been gullible as every; ask does that name mean anything to you. He said no that name mean nothing me unfortunately.

Pikachu didn't see this guy smell trouble. Am telling myself I know this oaf but where. My instance are telling me not to trust him and am going to listen to my human instance.

He said he be glad to help me find out why I transformer into a Pokémon. Thank you dusknoir for your help. Then bidoof running towards us told us to come back to the guild. Okay we are there. Great dusknoir we have to go. Something happening at the guild. It emergency we have to go. I be there in a minute

When we left I knew he suspicious from the get go..

He was laughing to himself. I finally find you my dear. Where is that grovyle he not here with you. Whatever I will stop you both for changing history and no one will change the future. If you was alone and not with that pathetic excuse for a Pokémon I would have capture you. But now since grovyle is not with you he probably getting the time gear. I better go to the guild and see what up they probably find ! And I will mess up grovyle goal to change history and then capture them both and no one will change history .

Comment

Dusknoir is not a good guy he a bad guy and he want to mess up grovyle and Toni mission. Dusknoir call Toni the rabbit because of her bun on her hair. If you watch sailor moon and image chibiusa hair that where I got her hair from it not pink her hair Toni I mean is black and it in two pigtails . yes dusknoir have a huge crush on the Toni. Which Toni don't remember her past. But only her name. But she don't trust dusknoir that much but her partner does. Dusknoir is primal dialga loyal henchmen and he will kill anyone in his way.


	8. Chapter 8 Grovyle the thief

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 8 Grovyle the thief

We came in the guild and everyone was upset we ask them what happen and they told us a time gear was stolen that the second one that been taken. Now that third one that was taken at the place we promise we want speak of. Dusknoir ask us what place. Um we finally open up and said foggy bound lake. He hears stories about a time gear was there. Everyone was trying to keep it a secret didn't want to tell no one especially dusknoir. We told him we made a promise from uxie so we couldn't even tell you. This happen right after are big expedition.

Okay guys are uxie okay yes he fines him under protective of the famous. Magnezone So face up who is the thief who stealing the time gear.

His name is grovyle. He extreme large anyone who capture him. Now we tell you how to get him in the mean time go pack for your supplies. Toni we have to stop that grovyle. Um I don't know about this. Toni he injured uxie. I don't now maybe he getting the time gear to stop something. Don't be silly he a criminal

We came back and we were going to northern desert, there was a time gear there.

Okay here we are the northern desert. I know I been here before. Toni. Maybe it in legend Toni. Hm the secret what are there? Toni can you please stop. huh! Oh sorry I been here before just like it had a feeling about foggy bound lake. So what you saying Hm we have to jump in the sandpit. Okay let do it. It all because of you I got this far so let do it. One two three jump…


	9. Chapter 9 battle with mespirit

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 9 battle with mesipirt

A shadow was watching us I know it. So it turns out that I had to slip through the quicksand to get to Quicksand Cave and the lake. Typical. I knew Mesprit was here, so I decided to hide for several minutes while I planned my next move.

We got to the underground lake and we saw the lake it was so pretty and we also saw this light coming out of the water... Toni said that must be a time gear. We was about to approach it and Toni hear shriek voice coming at us. Stop I will not let you take this time gear... Toni who is that. That mesipirt voice. She came out of the water and she very angry. I will not let you take it. Swift. Coming at Pikachu. Flamethrower. We have to fight her. But. Stop been afraid. Okay. Thunderbolt. Aaaha. Ready Toni let do are combination like we did with the fake Groudon. Okay. Discharge here I go fire spin. What the!. Pikachu throw me. Okay here I go feint attack. Toni that a ghost type move. Yep. Uff. I will not let you take this time gear. Will you please listen we not here to take it? Don't lie to me uxie told me that a time gear was stolen. We didn't do it. Don't lie to me. '

Toni said we didn't do it. So don't you dare tell us we took a time gear? So you didn't take uxie time gear then who responsible then. That probably be me. Then grovyle show up. And mesipirt refuse to give him the time gear. So grovyle knock her out and she fall on the ground. Grovyle the thief is it. Who else would it be? Now I knock out mesipirt get out my way. No we want move. Then you leave me no choice. He knocks out Pikachu but then about to knock me out I dodge. Huh. I have no Time to play with either of you. Am getting that time gear.

Mesipirt are you okay. Yes. But we have to get out of here. Pikachu asking why. And both of us said .If we don' get of here now. We all be trap in time forever if a time gear be remove. So stop asking question. She right let go. We have escape from here. We made out and we escort mesipirt to the guild. to easy I got the time gear. The vulpix was totally different then that idiot partner of hers. Well Toni I have four time gear and one more to go. Then we complete are mission. here we are the guild we take you there so that Chimecho can hear you up and place you with uxie. Is he okay. Yes he fines him under protection of the famous mangazong.

Comments

Grovyle have four time gears now he only need one more. Can he do it before dusknoir is on hot pursuit on his


	10. Chapter 10 only option

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 10 only option

We report back to the guild what we find about the time gear at the northern desert and also find an underground lake guard by mesipirt. But the time gear was taken by grovyle the thief. We were back at square one. Everyone told us we did a great job but still a failure. Pikachu even said we failed to slow grovyle down. It like doing nothing at all. Pikachu we did our best that what count. You two did great you find a guardian of the time gear you guys are great. Dusknoir explain where all the time gear where. There are five time gear and some had guardian right. Yeah. And uxie time gear was taken right. Yeah. Now mesipirt time gear was taken as well that leave only one last time gear and it guard by alzef. But where is alzef.

We went to eastern forest but nothing was there. Sun flora and I went to Crystal Lake but nothing was there but more crystals.

I love my crystal I just find. Hey bidoff we failed are mission and you pick up crystal how dare you. Um it was very pretty I thought I find my own treasure.

Then the great dusknoir had an idea. Bidoof may I burrow your crystal. What for I need to burrow it since it came from Crystal Lake I need it for a second. I will not take it away from you I need it for something for are mission.

Why. Bidoof ask. Fine I tell you I need the crystal because of Toni ability. You see she have dimensional scream it allow her to see events in the past present and the future self. If she touches the crystal she may see a vision where the time gear and alzef is.

Everyone was looking at bidoof tell him to give Toni the crystal. Okay I do it. Here you go. Okay everyone watching this I don't know if I see anything. Well Toni. Here it come the dimensional scream.

Alzef hand over the time gear or it big trouble for you.

I will never ever hand over the time gear your hear me never. Azelf is been threaten by grovyle. Where is the time gear? At Crystal Lake.

We was just the. Yes it a puzzled there you have to figure out oh.

'Amazing Toni your ability is very good. How can you see all that stuff? It unbelievable no one can see t hose vision like that.

Okay everyone let go to Crystal Lake. Toni let go. Um yes. Toni said to herself how did that oaf knew about my visions. Something is different with that oaf he evil and I know it. But I don't remember who I am. I have amnesia and can't remember anything or where I come from. Only my name. Pikachu always to trust him more than me., Deep down he nothing to me I have to find out why am a Pokémon myself . But grovyle voice remind of someone. I got separated with. Hm. I wonder. He was nice for a thief. He keep on apologies for what he did. Hm. Earth to Toni let go off to crystal lake. Um fine let go.

My mission is coming very closely and I finally found you grovyle and where he going to strike .He need to find the time gear the last one and he need to defeat alzef he the hardest trio I hear. But if he get all four time gear he needs the last one. I have to stop him and capture the pretty rabbit. She don't remember me but she don't trust me but her moron partner does. She will be mine and serve master dialga and she will be all mines. Meh_


	11. Chapter 11 battle with grovyle

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 11 battling grovyle

After we solve the puzzled all ready well Toni solve it. We made our way to Crystal Lake. But when we got there alzef was on the ground and next to him was grovyle. Alzef was protecting his time gear. Grovyle told alzef to hand over his time gear or it big trouble for you. I will never ever hand over the time gear you hear me never. You refuse to give me the time gear fine then I kill you and get it. Hold it grovyle I knew you beat me and I figure you will get my time gear so I set up a failsafe system.

What!

Astral was everywhere grovyle couldn't get to the time gear now. You will never get my time gear you hear me. You idiot psychic I need that time gear you don't understand what you doing. I will get that time gear even if I kill you to get it. Pikachu we have to save alzef now let go. He about to attack him. Here I go flamethrower! Try my thunderbolt. What the Gwaaa. Huh. I told you two I have no quarrel with you. We want let you steal another time gear grovyle. So you want get out my way fine then don't blame me if you and your girlfriend get hurt. Just try and stop me.

Slam. Dodge it. What the ahaa. Pikachu help me. Am stuck get me out of here. I can't get you out of there Pikachu. You have to defeat him you are a fire type and have the advantage against him. Pikachu I know I can beat him but he is faster than me because he evolves from a treecko. I know but you can. Don't let him take that time gear that is his fifth one.

Know that the kids are out of my way give me the time gear now. I will never ever give it to you thief. You really tick me off. Fine you

Stubborn Pokémon. Leaf blade, flamethrower. What the Gwaaa! Leave him alone grovyle. I have no quarrel with you vulpix get out of my way. That not my name. Why are you stealing the time gear? Am not telling you a thing. If you tell me I can talk with alzef. That none of your business. Leaf blade. Hmp quick attack. Fine then hand over the time gear. Never. Bullet seed. Hmp try my will-o-wisp. Get out of my way. No way. I want let you hurt alzef got it. I get rid of your myself then no one would dare stand against me.

Slam!

Huh he wipes the ground apart. The crystals are coming at me. That should finish her off are kill her I don't care.

Grovyle took glance and saw the crystal was at a standstill.

What she doing. Extrasensory! Huh. The crystal they shatter and it coming at me. Gwaaaaaah!

You little brat. I am tried to save your world from-

But before he said anything, a shadow ball came down. What the. No it can't be, not him. Hahaaohhoaa. Well grovyle I finally found you. Am here to capture you. No not him. Why is he here? And he with the kids their don't know this guys he a bad-.

Then alzef whisper to Toni the vulpix. Do you know fire spin? Yes. Do it. Wait? can we just talk to grovyle and find out why he taken the time gear. No. Just do it. Fine! am sorry grovyle. Fire spin.

What is this vortex? This is fire spin. What she doing. No vulpix. You don't understand. I can't get out. Thank you vulpix for your help. Don't talk to me.

Fine then. Confuse ray. Gwaaa.

No don't take the time gear. Grovyle pass out. He not good can we heal him. No he a bad guy remember. Don't order me around you may be a leader in are mission Pikachu but you not the boss of me. Pikachu was a little shock saying to himself. Are human just as cold as Toni. I wonder. Why she so mean to me today. Maybe it a girl thing. Yep. Woman

Everyone was happy grovyle finally been capture. All the time gear was collect and taking back to their rightful place. Dusknoir tied grovyle up and he outside.

All muzzled up. I went outside and hide. his voice remind me of someone that I got separated with.

Grovyle was talking to himself that stupid brat. She ruined my mission if I see her I will get her back for this. But I failed my mission to get the time gear and take them to temporal tower. I failed Celebi as well for myself but the most thing I failed was my partner Toni. Toni I have failed are mission but if you here that mean you can carry on the mission without me. I know you can do it. You are a second outlaw here but this time you a human and you can do it.

Tears were coming down his cheek. Am sorry partner I failed you and Celebi as well. Am sorry.

I figure out that grovyle is the good guy now. That dusknoir smell suspicious. That laugh he did at the lake hahaaoohaa. I remember that laugh is annoying and evil. I think my memory coming back to me a little that ghost Pokémon work for primal dialga.


	12. Chapter 12 deciver

Deceiver

Dusknoir had two funny looking Pokémon with him. There are called Salbeye I believe. Everyone was happy that the oaf captures grovyle. Everyone was happy that all the time gear was taken back from him. We watch when the Salbeye was escorting grovyle to some type of hole. And dusknoir finally .I capture grovyle he be lease of your worries. Everyone we rejoicing but I wasn't; something seem wrong here. But I try to tell Pikachu not to trust this guy but he gullible as ever. The Salbeye used some type of move called fury swipes. And grovyle was gone. He told everyone he will return to the future. He explains grovyle is a wanted criminal and not to be capture he went to the past to hide. Everyone listen to his story. Pikachu was answering a question? You like a bounty hunter. Um yes. Is that amazing Toni. Leave me out of this okay. But.

Well I have to go I miss everyone here and thank you for your help for capturing grovyle. Everyone was crying including chatot.

Then he call us over there, I really didn't want to go up there but Pikachu drag me over there look a fool. Well great dusknoir we miss you and have a safe trip back.

Well this is good bye or is it. Hhehee

Pikachu back up now. What you talking about.

You two are coming with me. What!/ Aaaha. Tck!

Everyone was shock there didn't know what this oaf was doing. You two coming with me it too soon for farewell. Unhand me you oaf. You two are coming with me to the future.

What just happen Toni Pikachu? They're gone. What just happen?


	13. Chapter 13 intro to the future

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 13Into the Dark future

Dusknoir brought Toni and me to the future. I was drag but I couldn't find Toni anyway. Put that weakling in the cell we start his execution in a minute yes lord dusknoir. Meh!

Hello my dear rabbit Heee!.I finally found you and you will be mine. Dusknoir was hug me. I play unconscious so I don't meet his gaze. He was about to kiss when an annoying Salbeye came in the room. Thank the star they did yuck. My lord grovyle is tied up to the pole. Good work. Put this one in the cell. And remember she not getting executed but pretend she is. Yes my lord. There pick me up. Where are there taking me .

Toni wakes up. Come on wake up don't go back to unconsciousness . Pikachu . yes that me. Toni I think we was drag here. And I think this is the future. We was drag by dusknoir have we. Um yes Pikachu we was drag by him. Why. I don't know. But before we said anything else the Salbeye came in. How nice there wake up how convenience okay we do this quick tied them up. What let me go. Don't touch me. Unhand me. There blind fold us. We can't see. Where are there taken us. We here.

Why am I tied up. Oh there you are,. You okay are you. Yes am fine. That a relief. You both are pretty clueless are you. Just where you think you are. Who is that voice where it coming from

Grovyle. Oh please. Who else would it be. I've been here the whole time you just didn't realize it. W-what've you doing here. You sure look like you know this place do you. Of course I do this is the execution chamber. Figure this is his style.

Oh give me a break. You probably did something wrong.

No way this is a mistake are something or a mix up we not the bad guys. Why us we did nothing wrong. At any case don't you think you guilty or something as well. No way have we not thief liked you. I don't care what you think..

Pikachu saw dusknoir and try to get his attention. Dusknoir what a relief someone mistook us for the bad guys and tied us up here. Please get us down. The execution shall begin. What! W-wait a minute now. What you mean by this dusknoir. What wrong with you. Don't bother trying to talk to that puppet. You mean the oaf. Right. He a henchmen of primal dialga, I knew something was fish about him. Pikachu was shock about the information he just receive,. Grovyle what the Salbeye doing. The preparing for an attack. Whoa.. Grovyle. The execution shall begin. Now. That enough of you grovyle 

Pikachu looking nervous and saying what the heck was that. No one can survive a move like that. Guys we really in for it now.

What the matter you afraid Pikachu. You call yourself an explorer you pathetic. Pikachu was about to cry and.

Hey you don't talk to my partner like that you oversized lizard.

What you say to me. You heard me the first time.

. You were like whoa a second ago so don't you dare tell Pikachu about been afraid. You have no right to say that. You shouldn't be talking to him like that you idiot.

You not good for anything you cold-hearted vulpix you just as stubborn at the lake. I almost beat you at the lake ?and you are fire type... I have no time but I can beat you anyway grovyle...

I like to see you try. fine by me. You really getting on my nerves. Flamethrower. Tck.

Guys this is no time to fight right now.

Now it time to break out. Good.

Go!

Huh what the. You two close your eyes. Got it.

Here take this luminous orb.

No he did the same trick on me. Again.

What the there are gone there used the luminous orb to cover their tracks there want get always. Come.

Grovyle used dig and got us out . That was pretty slick vulpix you caught on to my plan very quickly. Thank you. What you saying it was all an act. Of course it was . Why was I in the plan,. One you get nervous and two dusknoir the oaf will catch on to our plan. And beside I trust grovyle quickly.

Okay we gotten away from them now. So let stay together so there want find us easy. What is it? What the deal with this world. The sky is pitch black and rocks are floating up and almost like the planet is paralyzed are whatever. Well it kinda is paralyzed it called the planet paralyzed. So this dates back in the past or the future. Really start in the past. Because temporal tower start too collapsed. So it already did in the future, did it? Correct. So that why you need the time gear so badly. Why didn't you tell us I sure alzef would have listen he wouldn't but I can reason with him. Vulpix.

Temporal tower is guard by the most powerful being you have ever face. His name is primal dialga.

Wait dialga he a temporal Pokémon that control time. Correct. But he lost his way and he became primal dialga. Primal dialga show no remorse

He only sees self preservation. You mean if you get kill by that oaf or him he want shared a tear. Correct. Piakchu was having a hard time listen to this story. You wrong about this about are world and about dusknoir. I don't believe you he lying. No he not he telling the truth, I may be a vulpix now but I think we can judge Pokémon and human if there are lying and grovyle pass the test he trying the truth. I know it hard to understand.

She right Pikachu we need to concentrate on getting back home. No way am not going anywhere with you. Listen piakchu yo been trick and I know it hard but you have to stay strong. Am not listen to you bad guy.

I had enough am sorry vulpix but I can't be in a group that has no trust. I have to go. Be careful and don't get caught farewell. Right. We don't need him let go find dusknoir.

Pikachu give it a break. He a bad guy he deceiver he trick everyone in the guild. I know him. He works with someone and I know it. That laughter he just did I remember someone and that him. He after me and someone else. He not who he seem. I know you feel betrayed. But that a lesson you have to learn. Never judge appearance that fast get to know your enemy. Just like him. Correct.

Toni you are so right I learn my lesson not to judge people so fast get to know them. And am sorry I told your name to him. I think he know you personality. Yes I think he does.

Let go find grovyle okay. He probably knows how to get back home. You think I know so.

His voice I know it. His voice remind me of someone .but who


	14. Chapter 14 rescue

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 14 rescue

( Toni and Pikachu going to rescue grovyle from a evil spirtomb that does work for dusknoir. Toni trust him that grovyle I mean fast. but Pikachu not so much. He still have hope that dusknoir is a Good guy which he not )

We climb a long way but we couldn't catch up to grovyle. Until we saw someone on the ground it was grovyle. Grovyle are you okay. Huh. Don't come any closer. Huh why not.

Aaaha. Pikachu what wrong . Leave this place now or face my wrath and. Flamethrower. Ah. Hey no fair you can t just up and attack me like that. Be quiet you the one that attack us and have the nerve to say we the unfair one that you possessing grovyle for you sick game. Yeah you the unfair one. Come on let beat this spirtomb, let go. Here try my flamethrower. Here take this thunderbolt. Yep. \

Runaway. Yeah you better run away I know who you work for. Who is it? Dusknoir. Grovyle are you okay. Yes am fine. Here I want you to eat this Oran berry.

After he eats them he thanks us for rescuing him. He said that Pokémon was cunning and went in my nose take control of my body. You mean possessing that right.

Hm. I was reading a book on them a long time ago. You luck we arrive he could have drain you spirit away. What! Yep.

Thank you vulpix and Pikachu for saving. Quick question how do you know that he work for dusknoir. I sense it.

Okay since we on turn here take you two to meet Celebi and we go back to the past. Grovyle I believe you now and if I find out you wrong about this I will stop.

So be it.

The timid spiritomb made his way to temporal tower and told lord dusknoir he had grovyle for a moment but then this annoying pest came and freed them. Is one a scared pikachu and a female vulpix. Yes she beat me. But she no ordinary Pokémon. Well she not ! she a human. Where are there going . my friends say he going to meet Celebi. No. thanks for giving me this information . Now leave. This is bad if their go back to the past and he get the time gear. Master dialga I need you assistance for a moment. As yo wish we leave immediately and you finally get the rabbit.


	15. Chapter 15 meeting the time travel

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 15 meeting the time travel

( Celebi have a huge crush on grovyle. But I don't think he like her that much only a friend. He have feeling for someone else.)

We made it to the top of this forest to find Celebi. Grovyle said she a time travel Pokémon. Grovyle call for her to come out. I need your help. Pikachu stated did she get capture by primal dialga. Grovyle sated if primal dialga know this place Celebi would have fled here. But this place is known to our pursues however.

A pink Pokémon was watching us. And I went over there and introduce myself. Hello. You can come out piakchu and I want hurt you.

Then the pink Pokémon came out of the forest. Of course you want hurt me am the guardian of this forest.

Whoa. You pink. That my favorite color. It is. Yep. Grovyle was looking at them like there was lost sister are whatever.

Then she gave me a glance and said you have failed your mission have you. In the past no. Um yes Celebi I have. I hope you succeed this time. I have enough living in this dark world. No one can live like this no human or Pokémon.

Then Pikachu gave her a funny look. This tiny thing is Celebi. How dare you judge MY APPERANCE LIKE THAT? Never judge appearance LIKE THAT... Am sorry. Okay I forgive yo. But you must think am prettier then you imaging. Um.

Celebi is the passage of time ready. Of course it readies it nearby all three you taking the passage of time. That right. Oh was this you partner. No it can't be her. Celebi what wrong oh nothing is everyone ready of to the passage of time.

Grovyle why can you see your partner is right here. She not missing nor lost her right, there and Toni why do you remember us. Maybe she have amnesia and can't remember anything. Now this is bad if she don't remember her partner. Then I will tell him.

He miss her so much. I sense he been crying for some time. "Partner please come back to me. My partner I miss you. You don't even know."

Toni don't worry I will come back to the past and carry on the mission and we be together. Please be safe my best friend. You my best friend.

Bump. Oh am sorry grovyle it okay vulpix. Miss your friend. Yes. Don't worry I think you meet him soon. It not a he it a she.

Well like I said all ready you and her will be reunite again . you think I know so.


	16. Chapter 16 parnter renuite

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 17 partner reunite

(Celebi point of view)As we trekked through the dungeon I could feel that the passage of time is nearby. Once we finally reached the plateau I recognized the flashy blue light of the portal. That the passage of time. Piakchu and me ask is that it. She nodded it is the passage of time.

Celebi only you can open the passage of time do your thing. Sure my dear grovyle. I smiled and had only moved a few spaces. And I heard a familiar voice. Stop there that will do. We all froze in place as grovyle said what that was. That voice I know who it is.

It can't be. It is it dusknoir.

What it can't be. And the next moment we were surrounded by Salbeye. And in front of us is dusknoir himself. He greeted us like an oaf would do.

"Hello to you all it been a while. That ghost Pokémon is so annoying he make you want to scream. Dusknoir. Grovyle snarled and ask him what you are doing here. Oh that simple capture Celebi as well for you three. Grovyle didn't see this coming. We were following the hold time. And that spiritomb probably told us where we was going as well. Celebi this is my entire fault. My dear grovyle apologies don't suit you style. And do you think I be capture so easy nope.

Hey you two are you ready for a fight. You bet we are ready for a fight. We with you grovyle. Fine. Hey dusknoir you and me now. Well grovyle do you think I am foolish enough to come alone.

I think he an oaf. Pikachu and the other laugh a little. Master Dialga. Roar. Who is that? That primal dialga is it grovyle. . what the matter. That primal dialga. We don't stand a chance against him. You don't know that everyone have a weakness even primal dialga. You have to believe in yourself. You right about one thing I can go head to head with dusknoir but not with him here.

Grovyle you can't give up. Vulpix and piakchu you are very brave to make it this far but am giving up. My dear grovyle please don't do it. Dusknoir I

Surrender do whatever you want from me, so grovyle you finally giving up. Did I smash you bravado now. Yes am giving up but hope is still alive. Celebi you remember. That last time I travel though time

I wasn't alone there was another? Grovyle you didn't come to are world alone. No. I had a partner she and I was heading to your world. But we got separate from each other. If am eliminated right now she will carry on the mission without me she will change this dark world.

Dusknoir laugh at him. So tell me grovyle you said you had a partner go on say her name. Why should I say a thing? Can't tell me. I know her name my mind is still active what about your memory is it still active. Yes I know her name. Then say the rabbit name. Before I say her real name.

My partner name is Toni my best friend. What. Grovyle did you say Toni. Of course I did who did you except I say. Well she not missing nor lost she right behind you the vulpix.

w-what! Toni I find you... My partner I miss you so much. You fine. Together my partner. I miss you so much. You don't even know how much I worried about you and. Excuse me who are you. And why are you hugging me. Toni am your partner. No you not Pikachu is my partner. What! Toni it me grovyle what wrong with you. Wait minute

Grovyle got angry. Dusknoir what you do to Toni memory. I did nothing to the rabbit memory. You both had accident in the passage of time. How did you find her? I didn't find her until she was at the famous wigglytuff guild. Along with that sacred cat Pikachu.

My mission was to find you and the rabbit but I couldn't find anything. Until I meet them team lighting flame at the guild. But then I suspected nothing. Then the scared cat piakchu told me of her dizzy spell and finally hit me. He talking about the dimensional scream then my mind took over I finally found the pretty rabbit but I couldn't find that annoying gecko my mission was a failure until I find you now.

It was easy to trick the guild and I failed to get your partner trust but it was child play to get Pikachu trust though. Hahahahooaaoh.

Now I finally going get rid of you two male Pokémon once and for all and the ladies will be in my hands. The rabbit will be working with master dialga.

(Roaaa) yes master I get the rabbit and also the Celebi. Salbeye get the ladies and kill the males.

Toni and grovyle you can't give up. You say not to give up but what can we do in this bleak situation we have to think. Ms. Celebi yes what is it. Can you time travel us. It won't work here. Why

Toni finally speak she said dialga is a temporal Pokémon he control time itself if Celebi time travel he have no problem shatter it with roar of time.

'

Toni it doesn't matter we can't give up you told me. I don't care anymore I will never ever server to anyone. That the spirit I know you wouldn't give up. Nope. Okay hold on. Attack.

Time to travel. What they disappear master dialga. I need your help.

Groaahaa roar of time,

What we back. My time travel has been shatter. They're getting them. Began me the rabbit. Oh no. Hurry you can make it. You next to it. Hurry change history. What about you. I told you all ready I cannot be capture change history. Okay thank you Celebi. yes thank you Celebi.

Stop them don't let them get away.

Nooo. There escape. Master Dialga please doesn't be angry at me. You almost had the girl. Roar. You fail me again and again. You will be punished please I go get her. Roar. Because of her

Abilities it can be a great access to us.


	17. Chapter 17 figure out

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 17 figure out

Pikachu and grovyle was still out so I decide to go for a little walk. Shocking I came from the future and I was grovyle partner still shocking news. Who am I? What happen to me when we were in the passage of time? Why did I turn into a pokmoen come on Toni answer that question. I went in the beach cave just to look at my reflection. I wonder how I looked as a human. Maybe grovyle know the answer. I remember someone with that same voice and turn it? it was him I knew I was with someone and he find me. What happen to us in the passage of time?

A shadow figure was listening my shadow girl I finally found you. Am here to capture you myself. That oaf henchmen dusknoir can't do anything right. He so predictable and he an oaf. Too bad he getting punished for his failure I laugh when dialga torture himself.

I he did deserved it.

So she back in the past so I give her memory back.

We back in the past. So we have. So this is where I find Toni out cold. Right here next to those rocks. So that what happen I went t o the eastern forest and Toni went here at the beach. We were separated and Wait where is she. No don't tell me she in future she got separated from us and. Calm down grovyle. She fine sees her footprints. Yeah. She in the beach cave. Oh thank the stars she Okays. He really was worried about her. I believe grovyle now; Toni is his partner.

I wish I can remember who I am. I was about to get Toni until I hear that annoying voice her partner the grovyle. Toni. Huh. There you are! you had us worried. I thought you were in the future with dusknoir. And. Am fine I just went for a walk. No need to worry. Partner. We need to talk about your memory okay. You going tell me about myself. Of course partner I want hold anything from you got that. I hug grovyle thank you. Partner we friends no one can change that.


	18. Chapter 18 the talk

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 18 Talk about my past

But Toni I never thought you was the same Toni I know. Grovyle what do you mean by that. You see Toni and I was investigation of the planet paralyzed. W-what you mean a Pokémon and human paired together. Well yeah it did. And we used the dimensional scream to find the time gears. Do you know how to use it Toni. Of course she do that how we find you at the lakes she saw in her visions and the outlaw we face are first on drowzee. Whatever we used the dimensional scream to pinpoint where the time gear are it only work with a time gear in involve. Wait a minute like we said it went off on are missions. It did. Well that new because it didn't happen to us. Maybe it just different here. Like I said now it only works with a trust partner otherwise it won't work. It starts working after we met. Your point doesn't it seem she trust you from the start. Oh. You put it that way it a little bit odd. Put addition Toni develop amnesia. So she probably trusts you from the start. You said dimensional scream is connecting to time right. It connected time/. We were in the future before we came here to your world. We find a Groudon statue and places the drought stone in his hear t that lift the fog. After we got all the time gear location we were going in the past. But something happen in the passage of time. What the! What is that? It coming right at us. Toni shields me from the attack. I ask Toni why you shielded me. She told me I wouldn't have survived it and it would have killed me instantly. I tried to hold on to you but I lost my grip. And I lost you in the passage of time. It got to be whatever who attack us. Grovyle was it dusknoir . could be or not

I was your partner on the mission to stop the planet paralysis and we got separated. I don't know about this it feel odd and doesn't feel real somehow. Toni you don't remember any of this but you was my closet friend and I worried about you when we was separated. Am glad you okay and no one can change the fact you my friend. Oh Toni is so good to see you again. You just don't know.

Now am about to go get the time gear what are you going to do. Well. We go to help you get the time gear grovyle. Thank you. Finally you both believe me. Now let get some sleep all that running have made us tired we leave in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19 The talk

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 19 The talk

I watch my partner sleep. My partner no matter what you look like you will always be my best friend forever. Pikachu it's here maybe outside. What the matter can't sleep. Not really I just came out here to think that all. Thinking what dusknoir did! And you was right about him he a deceiver and his betrayal still a shocking .look there a sunrise doesn't it look so beautiful. It sure does. All I know was darkness... piakchu we seen the sunrise for the first time. I was so happy the light blinding me seen everything around me. But in the future humans and Pokémon want to die to live in the dark world. It was very struggling to see this. When we were confronted by primal dialga freaky we were in no winning situation there was no hope. Grovyle Toni you can't give up. You say not to give up but what can we do in ties bleak situation we have to think. But you haven't given up. What compel you how did you stay so strong? Even I gave up. I don't know but maybe it was Toni who stands by me. Toni. / You see this. What is this? It called my relic fragment. I want to find the secret of this relic fragment. so I tried to apply to become a apprentice but I kinda chicken out. That when I met Toni. Are you going to let thus e bullies mess with you? Let go get your relic fragment back. Thank you Toni for helping me. Pikachu never ever give up. If you give up your never ever get to your goal. With Toni I can overcome anything in are path. You get what is saying. Yes I know what you saying yes Toni have that ability on people and Pokémon that same way I care for Toni as a friend. Do you care about her as well? Yep. Well Toni is so lucky to have a friend like you.

Grovyle quick question one why does primal dialga want Toni and Celebi. And two why does dusknoir call her the rabbit.

One primal dialga been looking for Toni for a very long time and two he need Celebi for her time travel ability and three Toni buns look like rabbits ears. Dimensional scream only work with a trusty worthy Pokémon it won't work with neither of them. You mean primal dialga and dusknoir. Yes you right. Toni probably refuses them anyway. And fourth dusknoir have a crush on Toni. You mean as friends. No in a romantic way, Ew that nasty. Same thing Toni said.

Comments

This stories talk about grovyle partner how he care about her so much. Same for pikachu . grovyle is very happy to find his partner is alive and well. He always have hope she is a live and not died.


	20. Chapter 20 shadow figure

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 20 shadow figure

I was sleeping and this shadow figure has been watching me. I ask the shadow who you are and what do you want from m e. I can help you g et your memory back my dear. You can help me get them back. Well grovyle did very good to help me out. Do you want me help you or not. Yes I want your help. Okay I help you. hold still and don't move. I listen to the voice and I saw imagine I never seen before. Hey that my family my big brother chase and my mother rose. I remember them and my grandpa. They love me so much did there. Yes my shadow there adore yo. Are there still alive. No my shadow girl there passed away. What happen to them there was killed by that oaf ghost Pokémon. Dusknoir. That correct. You will awaking you ego she dying to meet you and get that oaf. Wait. Yes shadow girl. Who are you. and why are you helping me get my memory back. Am your friend that all and you need them. that grovel wasn't giving you more information anyway so I gave them to you

Meanwhile coming back in sharpie bluff.

Toni wake up. Don't leave us. What wrong with her. She not responded to us. This is bad . we have to go get the time gear and she falling into a nightmare. What. What a nightmare. IT that causes your worst fear comes into reality. You can died from this. We have to call her name. Toni! Toni wake up partner

Who was that . ignore them shadow girl. I can't ignore those voices you know. Who are you. I know who used to call me shadow girl. In time you know me and who your true friends are. What you mean true friends. Why did dusknoir murder my family. He was looking for you. you did transformer into your ego but couldn't control it I give you this keep it in control. I have to go. WAIT don't go. please tell me about my ego. Wait.

Toni! Huh!

Toni you up. You had us worry partner no one knows what happen to you just fall into a big nightmare and am fine grovyle. Let go of to are first time gear,. I want you to stay here. No way we are a team. Partner. we made it to the long forest.

We made it to Treeshourd forest but everything was frozen and the time gear was still in place . this is bad the planet paralyzed is start to began. We don't have time. I know this time we need to split up. And I want you two to find hidden land. Hidden land.

That where dialga lives its it grovyle. Correct. I guess your memory muscle are achieving huh partner. yes. Pikachu yes grovyle watch Toni's back for me okay. I will grovyle.

Okay let go find hidden land. But where It could be over sea's you

know. It got to be on an island yes but we don't know where that is. I know that but we need the wigglytuff guild to help us. But what if there don't believe us .what if their think we are lying. We have to make them believe. But there think dusknoir is a good how are their going to believe us and about you and grovyle and about the information we have. There have to believe us . but Toni. We need everyone Pikachu we can't find hidden land by are s elf. We need everyone. You right


	21. Chapter 21 secret of the hidden land

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 20 shadow figure

I was sleeping and this shadow figure has been watching me. I ask the shadow who you are and what do you want from m e. I can help you g et your memory back my dear. You can help me get them back. Well grovyle did very good to help me out. Do you want me help you or not. Yes I want your help. Okay I help you. hold still and don't move. I listen to the voice and I saw imagine I never seen before. Hey that my family my big brother chase and my mother rose. I remember them and my grandpa. They love me so much did there. Yes my shadow there adore yo. Are there still alive. No my shadow girl there passed away. What happen to them there was killed by that oaf ghost Pokémon. Dusknoir. That correct. You will awaking you ego she dying to meet you and get that oaf. Wait. Yes shadow girl. Who are you. and why are you helping me get my memory back. Am your friend that all and you need them. that grovel wasn't giving you more information anyway so I gave them to you

Meanwhile coming back in sharpie bluff.

Toni wake up. Don't leave us. What wrong with her. She not responded to us. This is bad . we have to go get the time gear and she falling into a nightmare. What. What a nightmare. IT that causes your worst fear comes into reality. You can died from this. We have to call her name. Toni! Toni wake up partner

Who was that . ignore them shadow girl. I can't ignore those voices you know. Who are you. I know who used to call me shadow girl. In time you know me and who your true friends are. What you mean true friends. Why did dusknoir murder my family. He was looking for you. you did transformer into your ego but couldn't control it I give you this keep it in control. I have to go. WAIT don't go. please tell me about my ego. Wait.

Toni! Huh!

Toni you up. You had us worry partner no one knows what happen to you just fall into a big nightmare and am fine grovyle. Let go of to are first time gear,. I want you to stay here. No way we are a team. Partner. we made it to the long forest.

We made it to Treeshourd forest but everything was frozen and the time gear was still in place . this is bad the planet paralyzed is start to began. We don't have time. I know this time we need to split up. And I want you two to find hidden land. Hidden land.

That where dialga lives its it grovyle. Correct. I guess your memory muscle are achieving huh partner. yes. Pikachu yes grovyle watch Toni's back for me okay. I will grovyle.

Okay let go find hidden land. But where It could be over sea's you

know. It got to be on an island yes but we don't know where that is. I know that but we need the wigglytuff guild to help us. But what if there don't believe us .what if their think we are lying. We have to make them believe. But there think dusknoir is a good how are their going to believe us and about you and grovyle and about the information we have. There have to believe us . but Toni. We need everyone Pikachu we can't find hidden land by are s elf. We need everyone. You right


	22. Chapter 22 Hidden lands

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 22 hidden lands

Toni why you was talking with lapras. Well I ask him can anyone come in hidden land with bad intention. He said dialga want let anyone in if there have bad intentions. But primal dialga in the future governor temporal tower then dusknoir would come here. You right. Let not think about okay Toni. You hug me . yes don't worry he want hurt you I promise I will protect just like I said before we got separate I protect you to the death. Am sorry I can't remember you and. It okay. I love you Toni. Wait you loving me as a friend or. A special one. You are in love with me.

We made it to old ruin and we saw this human drawing like mew on the wall I meet this Pokémon from the dark forest along time go. that how I learn about my dimensional scream,. Look Toni more drawing who are this Pokémon. This is a strong titans the blue his name is kyorge he a sea basin and he create huge storm and water and have battle Groudon he a continent pokmoen raise mountain form the sea. He and Kilgore don't like each other so there battle forever. And the last one dialga and polka. Dialga you already know he the create out time an palkia create of space and dimension and that all I know about the legendary. Cool you very knowledgeable. Grovyle smiling at his partner. look outside I think I see the old ruins. I see the ruin let go up there the rainbow stone ship must be up there. where is it. Hm I saw this hole and something fit there. Then I saw this stone tablet. This look like ancient language. Grovyle can you read this. Of course I can . we study this when we was in the future Toni and I. we did I can't remember that part sorry. Go ahead and read grovyle. Give me a minute. I see it said place the relic fragment into the hole that will active the rainbow stone ship that will take us to temporal tower. Go ahead alright okay I do it. Then a dark pulse came down. Whoa. Where did it come from.

Wheeeeh. If the Salbeye are here that mean dusknoir is here. Hahaaaoaoahaa. Dusknoir what are you doing here. I knew you all saw up didn't have to look for you so we waiting here the time been hey give back my treasure that doesn't belong to you, I will not let you change the future. Salbeye defeat the, and only began me the rabbit. we have to defeat them and get your relic fragment back. If we don't this world be just like in the future. She right. Yet do this yeah. Eat my bullet seed. Waaa. Here try my flamethrower. Waaa. Here is my thunder. Waaa. They want give up. Neither would we. We got to show them what we made of understand. You bet. Let go .

If I have the relic fragment and the pretty rabbit no one would change history. Haaa. We have to do are combination guys in order to defeat the Salbeye but we have to believe in are self. She right if we give up then both world be in planet paralyzed and there now way to change it. Let go do it Toni and Pikachu. Let go. fire spin. Energy ball discharge. What is that. Whehehhee. Whoa. Master dialga things are going very well I will bring you the two things you need the relic fragment and the pretty rabbit. I be heading to the future now. Dusknoir. Huh. Am not dreaming let you go home now. So you defeat the Salbeye oh nicely job team lighting flame you really have grown. Dark . Gwaaa e. Here take this rapid spin. Whoa. Aaaha. You can't be me with your puny powers. Dusknoir is pretty tough. I know we can't give up wait a minute where Toni is. Huh. Unhand me let me go Toni ! dusknoir let her go now! No way my mission was t get the relic fragment and two this human girl the rabbit now I finally finish my mission. And am going to leave you here grovyle and you failed to protect your partner and your mission. unhand me. Let me go. Let her go dusknoir. Thunder bolt bullet seed. Really that the best you got .weak fools. Will-o-wisp. He tough. Hmp mean look. Pikachu grovyle. I got you little hope now. And ask for you my dear you be working us. Haaaoohhooa.

Now I get rid of your friends now. I can't take it anymore. My eyes was red and I was angry and I seen but hatred in my heart what this thing did to my family and my friends he finally awaking something deep sleep inside of me. This dark fog came out of me. Pikachu and grovyle was falling asleep.

Dusknoir looking like a fool. What is this. Get you pathetic hands of me. Hahahahaaaaaa. So tell me you fool are you are afraid of me. You should be you pathetic Pokémon you going to pay for murdering my family. Do you be blessing with the power you gift with? You human. Doesn't talk to me like that, hehee.e you are a joke nothing about you scary. I just am in punishment for not getting you.

I kill you now! take this shadow ball. I grab and turn into a inferno ball. What the she threw it at me. No!. Oh no master dusknoir has been defeat no one can defeat him. Uff. By the rabbit . Get lost or I kill you myself. Weeee! I lose to you. How is this possible. Don't you every shut up. You are very annoying . you can't not escape me. Dark void. Only open Pokémon can learn that move it him .

Pikachu grovyle I promise dusknoir will never ever mess with us every again. You be asleep for 2 minute I be back. Toni let finish this ghost Pokémon once and for all. Agreed .

Comment

I will not sacrifice grovyle in my story he will be staying with us for a while. Lady mistress finally awaking from her long sleep and she remember dusknoir very good. And she finally going to get rid of him once and for all


	23. Chapter 23 princess of nightmare

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 23 Here come the princess of everlasting nightmare!

Where am I? I can answer that question if you want to know. Welcome to my chambers. Who there. Show yourself very well I show myself to you big oaf. Hello oaf how you been doing. The rabbit you back to your human self. Perfect I get you know. Really because am not afraid of you. You going to pay for murdering my family and my friend and hurt my new friends as well.

So what I gad I killed your family it was easy how I beat them up and drag them to the spirit world I glad I did. You should have stayed home and none of this should have happen. You should have served master dialga so it not my fault. Hhehee. A true villain would say that. But you wrong. Am going to hurt you very badly. You truly don't remember me. You the rabbit. in front of me. Gosh you are stupid are you. Fine I tell you who I am. The dark aura ball transformer Toni into her ego. Hahahaaa.a. what is this. Don't you remember what she saying to you don't remember me do you. Her ego laugh a cruel, stop playing game with me rabbit. hehe. He truly don't remember you Mrs. I guess he have amnesia let me help him shall we. Fine I introduce her to you which will be your last!

I am the master of the shadow and darkness am the princess of everlasting nightmare I am lady mistress. Um. I don't like you not my type so am going to hurt you very badly. For all the crimes you and your lord have don't to my kind. Am not afraid of you. you should be honey because am something you dream of. I your biggest fear. Get away

From me shadow ball. Huh. Dark shadow ball. Here you go. Gwaaa. Oh I forgot to tell you I am strong than you and this is my domain everything you threw at me I turn it against you. you can put me to sleep I awaking you take my place. You in a nightmare didn't you hear my speech. I told you should be afraid of me.

I have a deal rabbit join me and master dialga we be unstoppable and no one would dare change history. What you say rabbit. hahahahaaa. That a joke right. I never severe you are that insane temporal Pokémon. Me serve a pokmoen haa. That a joke right I never work for you. I despite Pokémon why would I work for a oaf like you. you pathetic and killing innocent Pokémon and humans just because there want to change the future. Hhehee.

I don't take order from any Pokémon that include you. You will work for master dialga you got that human. You know what dusknoir you giving me a headache. Shadow vine attack . what you doing to me. Everything you did to the girl. You hurt Toni very badly. You scarred her ! you took everything for that kid. She did nothing to you or your insane dinosaur friend. You going to pay for murdering her family and her friend Alex. Unhand me you lowlife human. Do you know who you talking to. Silence you pathetic Pokémon. For once dusknoir was afraid he was shaking like a leaf.. you going to pay what you did to her. I told your am your worst fear. You wouldn't believe me. I charged at him . what are you going to do with me. Hhehee. Everything you did Toni. You jerk, and you going to pay. You will never hurt anyone ever again. Have a spooky little nightmare. Gwaaa. Hhehee

Big oaf genie. He in nightmare that was so good. Hhehee. Huh him. You want to play with him so more throw him in the passage of time. Here is my weapon. I remember this is my moon scythe weapon. Yes it is. Go have some fun with this thing here. Heee. I woke up and used dark psychic and pick dusknoir and I threw him in the passage of time and I used all the deity move I know by hard. Dark roar of time, dark spatial rend and dark shadow force. All combine into one attack. deity sphere attack.. And It shattered while dusknoir still inside. Hahaaaa. He gone

Pikachu grovyle wake up. Huh. Hello sleepy heads it time to go. oh I got the relic fragment back from the oaf. Let go complete or mission. Pikachu please go see if the rainbow stone ship work mean while I want to talk with Toni. Okay grovyle'

Partner . yes grovyle. What happen to dusknoir. Dusknoir is no more. He want be bother us anymore I defeat him. He a strong opponent partner. I know that but let carry on the mission and not worry about the big fat oaf okay grovyle. Toni . am done with this conversation please don't ask me how I defeat him okay. Fine I am just glad you okay. Toni if we change history and are mission is complete we will disappear. I don't mind grovyle really I don't ? we can see the sunrise for the finally time as we diapered forever. I glad you understand. Thank you partner. yes grovyle. I always hade feeling for you. as a friend no for this. Kiss. You like me. Yes I do . I love you too I was wonder when you said you like me. Toni ! grovyle what you doing just hug a lost friend. Oh sure. Go find a . raichu. Heee. Okay after we complete are mission let throw a party.

To celebrate are victory stopping the planet paralyzed.! Um.


	24. Chapter 24 fare well pikachu

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flames

Chapter 24 saying goodbye

After me grovyle and piakchu defeat dialga he was praise us and saying thank you for fixing temporal tower you three are bravest Pokémon I ever meet and I grateful you fix temporal tower. Take a look. Everything look normal the time gear I take the forest is back. Temporal tower look damage but it didn't collapsed it survive. Hidden land is badly damage but we can take the rainbow stone ship. Thank you for saving my home thank you for saving me from totally destruction. If anything you need I will grant that for you three. Okay grovyle and Toni let go home back to the guild. Grovyle and I look at him with sad eyes. We start walking but are legs are weighted down. This is it partner we about to disappear. I let you take to piakchu then we can disappear together just like we plan. Toni and grovyle what wrong with you. why you two not moving. Pikachu this is it for us. It time to say goodbye. Goodbye what you mean. You see grovyle and I had a missions to sop the planet paralyzed. We did. No you don't understand okay I will say this. It are mission to stop the planet paralyzed but it pay a price grovyle and I have to disappear it are mission. What I don't want you two disappear we have to it a mission. Don't go Toni you mean everything to me. You my best friend I be alone. Pikachu you mean everything to me. And trust me I will never forget you and guild member as well. Toni grovyle don't go. pikachu we have to . to protect your world from the planet paralyzed. This is why we didn't tell you. you probably coach us down on are mission. Dusknoir tried to stops us but we conquer and we pass. You know I don't mind the darkness. Don't you want to see the sunrise. Huh. No one want to live in that dark world we came from. We all wanted to die than live in fear . please promise us that no one will harm temporal tower. I promise Toni and grovyle. Pikachu even after we disappear from here we both will never ever forget you. we always be with you. piakchu here take this . it your explorer badge . I want be need were am going. Please take care of the team piakchu. Toni grovyle. Go. bye Toni an grovyle.

Grovyle you see it the sun it so pretty yes it is partner. and am glad I got to see it with you . I love you. I love you too. We together like we plan. Two disappear now.

Pikachu your pain reach me. But if Toni and grovyle was here. The world need both of you here my wish please take care .

Piakchu was at the beach he saw a light and it was me and grovyle he hugs us . Toni grovyle don't ever go away like that. We promise


	25. Chapter 25 comments

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame

Comment

Hello viewer I will put lady mistress strike harder this week. Darkrai will be in this. And dusknoir is not in this stories now. I hope you like my stories and thank you everyone who like my stories I already finish lady mistress strike back harder so it be on here this week all so. Anyway grovyle and Toni are back and I know everyone miss grovyle. And I miss him too. So that why I didn't make him sacrifice himself this time. Lady mistress finish him off. Well dusknoir is not dead nor lost he just in a everlasting sleep. And only thing can get you out of lady mistress sleep condition is pure friendship. Without it you be trap in you nightmare for a eternity .

Lady mistress is just like her father Darkrai and he the lord of darkness and nightmares.


End file.
